


Percy Jackson - Das Ende der Meere

by HadesInk



Series: Percy Jackson - Das Ende der Meere [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy Jackson, Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesInk/pseuds/HadesInk
Summary: Während Percy an Stelle seines Vaters in einen Krieg gegen die Urgewalten zieht, kämpfen die Halbgötter unter der Führung von Jason und Nico um ihr Überleben. Eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte als Fan-Fiction. Düsterer, böser, endgültiger.





	Percy Jackson - Das Ende der Meere

Prolog.   
Ein Ruck ging durch die Welt. Es war, als würde die Existenz selbst Gänsehaut bekommen - die Schöpfer hatten sich seit Anbeginn der Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten, doch nun festigte sich ihre Präsenz.   
"Interessant.", sagte die Nacht und sah sich um. Als sie beschlossen hatte, sich zu erschaffen und einen Teil ihres Wesens in einen Körper zu pressen, der sie vage an die Bewohner dieser Welt erinnerte, war die Welt heller gewesen. Sie war erst einige Minuten hier, und das Licht schien vor ihr zu flüchten - der Streitwagen, der mit der Sonne im Schlepptau über den Himmel galoppierte, verzog sich hinter den Horizont. Für einen Augenblick hatte die Nacht schwere, dickflüssige Angst gerochen. Ein Name hatte den Rand ihres Bewusstseins gestreift. Helios.  
Dann waren nach und nach die ersten Laternen erloschen, danach die bestrahlten Glasfassaden der Hochhäuser, schließlich die Scheinwerfer der Autos. Lediglich die Abenddämmerung spendete schwaches Licht, und auch sie wurde stetig dunkler. Bald würde völlige Finsternis herrschen.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns je unterhalten haben. Oder irre ich mich, meine Liebe?", sprach Chaos und richtete seine Krawatte. Er saß seiner Freundin gegenüber an einem Ort, den die Menschen als Cafe bezeichneten. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, die Gestalt von Menschen anzunehmen - in diesen kleinen, verletzlichen Körpern ließen sich ihre gewaltigen Gedankenströme hervorragend reduzieren, und beinahe konnten sie nachvollziehen, wie es war, unendlich klein zu sein. Während die Nacht sich für den Körper einer untersetzten Dame mittleren Alters im Hosenanzug entschieden hatte, kam das Chaos als kleiner, rundlicher Mann mit Anzug und Melone daher. Unter dem Hut versteckte er strubbelige, kurze Haare, die einfach nicht zu bändigen waren. Kreuz und quer standen sie von der Kopfhaut ab und wollten sich nicht ordnen lassen.   
Die beiden waren mittlerweile beinahe alleine, denn mit der Anwesenheit des Chaos hatten die Straßen sich geleert. Die Straßen Berlins waren auch ohne ihn chaotisch genug, aber die Unordnung, die seine Anwesenheit bedeutete, ließ das System kollabieren. Sekündlich knallten Autos in pechschwarzer Finsternis aufeinander, Alarmanlagen knallten durch die Straßen, Menschen liefen durch die Gegend und flüchteten vor dem Auge des Sturms, das gemütlich seine Melone richtete und einen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse schlürfte.   
"Ich glaube, dafür bist du verantwortlich.", sagte Nacht vorwurfsvoll, als sie beobachtete, wie eine Frau mit Kinderwagen stolperte und kopfüber in den Springbrunnen purzelte, dessen Wasser plötzlich achtlos in jede Richtung schoss. Der Kinderwagen fuhr daraufhin allein weiter - das Kind schwebte lachend davon und spie Feuer auf einen schwarzen Mercedes, dessen Scheiben abwechselnd in allen Farben des Regenbogens schimmerten und schließlich spontanerweise aufhörten, zu existieren.   
"Ich bin das Chaos, was erwartest du? Ordnung?", fragte der kleine Mann und zeigte der Nacht den Vogel. Besagter Vogel schoss auf sie zu, schlug auf einmal rückwärts mit den Flügeln und schwamm in den Boden hinein. Die Nacht zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte eine abfällige Geste. Das Chaos gab nach.  
"Na, meinetwegen. Einen Moment."  
Der kleine Mann atmete tief ein und aus, hob die Hand und Berlin erstarrte - dann setzte er die Naturgesetze wieder in Kraft und zügelte seine Aura. Das Kind flog zurück in den Kinderwagen, der Mercedes blieb geschmolzen zurück. Der Springbrunnen floss wieder normal, die Bäume hörten auf, in den Boden zu wachsen.   
"Aber jetzt mal zum wesentlichen - Was machen wir eigentlich hier? Und was ist das überhaupt?"  
"Diese Welt, meinst du?"  
Die Nacht lehnte sich zurück und sah sich erneut ausführlich um. Ihre schwarzen Augen hatten keine Pupillen und ihre Haut schluckte noch das wenige Licht, das bis zu ihr durchdrang - bald wäre die Dunkelheit absolut und undurchdringlich. Wie sie es gewohnt war. "Wir Himmel und Erde erschaffen - alles andere hier stammt ab von den beiden. Spürst du ihren Funken? Siehst nicht auch du unsere Kinder in ihnen?" Das Chaos sah sich um und betrachtete die Menschen, die hilflos übereinander hinweg stolperten. "Mhm", brummte er. Die Nacht sprach weiter. "Und unsere Kinder waren fleißig. Wir haben Nachfahren in Hülle und Fülle ."  
"Ah.", entgegnete Chaos und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Interessant.  
"Ja. Wir sind nun Teil Welt, die sie erschaffen haben. Aber warum gibt es uns?."  
Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden sich an. Dann erhob Chaos die Stimme.  
"Nacht", murmelte Chaos. "Spürst du Uranos? Oder Gaia?" Er konzentrierte sich erneut und versuchte, seinen Sohn zu lokalisieren - aber im Himmel über ihm dominierte eine andere Präsenz, etwas aggressives. Etwas starkes. Es roch nach Ozon. "Zeus.", murmelte der Mann.   
"Wer?"  
Das Chaos dachte nach. Er knüpfte an das kollektive Gedächtnis der Welt an - das war nichts weiter als ein chaotischer Haufen an Informationen, und wo das Chaos war, da war auch das Chaos. Er wusste somit alles, wenn er seine Gedanken ordnen konnte.   
"Jemand regiert dort, wo unser Sohn regieren sollte - ich spüre ihn. Ein junger Bursche, so stark wie er dumm ist - sein Bruder wirkt, wo ich Gaia nicht spüre. Auf dem Land und in etwas, das die Menschen das Meer nennen. Poseidon. Ein dritter sitzt auf einem Thron aus Knochen."  
"Unsere Kinder ",murmelte die Nacht. "Sie sind gefallen?"  
"Ja.", sagte das Chaos. Eine tiefe Wut überkam ihn angesichts des Schicksals seiner Kinder, und er verstand. Ihre Schöpfung hatte sich gegen sie gestellt und sie vernichtet. Er hatte die beiden immer fühlen können, ihr Wirken hatte seinem Schlaf Ruhe geschenkt - Plötzlich war er wach, und es gab so viele Dinge. Götter, Menschen und Tiere, Zivilisationen und die Natur. Aber seine Kinder waren verschwunden. Es war ihm unmöglich, die Gesamtheit des Universums einheitlich wahrzunehmen - und das frustrierte ihn. Er sehnte sich nach Vereinfachung. Früher war alles simpel gewesen, Chaos und Nacht. Unordnung und Dunkelheit. Und seine Kinder, inmitten einer Wolke aus Chaos und Nacht.  
"Was sollen wir tun?"  
"Du suchst Gaia.", wies ihn die Nacht an, das Chaos nickte. "Und ich werde mich diesen Göttern vorstellen."  
"Gut.", sagte das Chaos und erhob sich. Er nickte seiner Frau noch ein letztes Mal zu, dann verschwand er im Nichts - der letzte Rest Unordnung verschwand, die Leute liefen wieder geradeaus. Der Wind entschied sich endlich für eine Richtung.   
"Ich werde zu dem gehen, der die Welten rüttelt. Er ist dort, wo einst Gaia war.", murmelte die Nacht. Dann verschwand auch sie - zurück blieb der Geruch von Schicksal. "Poseidon."

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin hier, um besser zu werden. Wenn ihr Feedback, Anregungen, Kritik oder sonst irgendwas für mich habt, schont mich nicht ~


End file.
